Yellow Submarine
by hotchityhotchhotch
Summary: Oneshot. Jack needs a song to lull him to sleep after a bad dream. Fluff. COMPLETE.


**A/N: My dear friend LoveHGSS was feeling down and asked me and SussiRay for some extreme fluff (be warned - she got what she wanted). I told her to give us matching prompts. I got the prompt "sing me a song" and SussiRay got "humming a lullaby." So this one's based off of my prompt. Enjoy! :)**

Emily awoke from a beautifully deep slumber, at first not knowing why. But soon enough, the cool air on her feet followed by the miniature elbow jabbing her in the stomach told her that Jack was tunneling through the heavy blankets to cuddle in between her and Hotch.

"Hey," she murmured, her voice cracking. "What's going on, sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream." Apparently only needing one parental figure awake, Jack didn't wake his father, instead opening up Emily's arms and welcoming himself in.

"What about?" Emily asked softly, placing a kiss in Jack's hair.

"The bad guys were coming to get me."

"What bad guys?"

"They were purple aliens and they had Super Soakers."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing. "And they were gonna squirt you?"

"Uh-huh. And I asked Daddy to help me but he wasn't there."

"Aww." Emily combed her fingers back through Jack's dust-colored hair. "Daddy's right next to you. You don't have to worry." As if on cue, Hotch snored deeply. "See?"

"Can we wake him up?"

"He had a really, _really_ long day at work today, honey. He really needs his sleep. But you can talk to me. Want to tell me more about your dream?"

"No."

"Okay," Emily said somewhat in defeat, rubbing tiny circles over Jack's back. "You ready to go back to bed?"

"No." Jack clung to Emily as if she had threatened to send him away.

"Okay, okay. You can snuggle with me. How about that?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"Oh," Emily said with a whispery laugh. "I'm not a very good singer, baby. I don't think you want me to sing for you."

"Please?"

Emily inhaled and exhaled anxiously. "Okay, what song?"

"Yellow Submarine."

"Yellow Submarine? That's not really a lullaby."

"Please?"

"How about you sing it with me?" Emily proposed.

"Mm-mm."

Emily cleared her throat quietly. "All right, then. I'll go solo. Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea, and he told us of his life, in the land of submarines…So we sailed to the sun, till we found the sea of green, and we lived beneath the whales—"

"Waves," Jack interjected.

"No, honey, it's whales. Trust me." Emily started to sing again, but slowly, hoping to draw out the chorus long enough for Jack to drift off. "So we sailed to the sun, till we found the sea of green, and we lived beneath the whales, in our yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine." Emily stopped and listened for the sound of Jack's evened breathing, but Hotch's snoring was too loud. At least Jack didn't protest to her stopping, so her best guess was that he had fallen back asleep. One of Hotch's few rules with Jack was that he had to sleep in his own bed at night, only making exceptions for when he was extremely ill. At times Emily thought the rule was a bit harsh, but Jack seemed to be just fine now, so she had no issue with gently untangling his hands from her shirt, backing out of bed, and bending over to pick him up. Her back creaked in protest so much so that she had half a mind to wake Hotch and ask him to carry Jack to bed. Jack let out a sleepy groan as he lolled into Emily's chest once in her arms, but didn't wake when she tucked him back into his own bed.

"Whales?" Hotch asked, amused, once Emily was snug in bed once again herself.

"You were listening?" Emily asked in disgusted humiliation.

"How could I not? That was hilarious," Hotch said, rolling over to face his wife.

"Ugh, there's a reason I don't sing," Emily said as close to Hotch as she could get. "I can't carry a tune in a bucket."

"The words are a little more important than how awful your singing is."

"Whales, waves, same difference," Emily said right before a giant yawn overtook her. "But for the record, it's totally whales."

Hotch's hand crept between them, and luckily for Emily, it was warm, because he slid it under her shirt and caressed her rounded belly. "We'll have to start putting headphones on your stomach or something so the baby learns the words early. So you and your whales can't mess it all up."

Emily groaned and rolled onto her back, then onto her other side, sighing contentedly when Hotch scooched up behind her and wrapped his arm around her middle. "How do you know for sure that it's not whales?"

"Because it doesn't sound a thing like whales," Hotch said incredulously.

"Does too, says the eight-months-pregnant raging ball of hormones."

"You know," Hotch murmured into the crook of Emily's neck. "Maybe you're right. It might be whales."

**A/N: Please leave a review! **

**For the record, I kind of can't stand the Beatles, but I don't think it sounds like "whales." Just need a lyric for Emily to mess up ;)  
><strong>


End file.
